


these ropes (they tie my tongue)

by illvminate



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Drawing, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illvminate/pseuds/illvminate
Summary: David has tried to get Matteo to sit for him before, but never with much success. It usually takes about five minutes for Matteo to get bored, to start moving about and cracking stupid jokes and another five, if David is lucky, until he’s snatching the sketchbook out of his hands and taking its space in his lap instead. No matter how hard David tries to persuade him, there are few things that can keep Matteo from fidgeting and running his mouth; strong ropes and David’s undivided attention seem to do the trick, though.





	these ropes (they tie my tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh... my hand slipped and i accidentally wrote 3k words of kinky davenzi fluff lmao. a few things to note:
> 
> 1) i chose to set this three years after season 3, so they're both 21 by now
> 
> 2) this is my first contribution to this fandom and my first ao3 fic, so comments genuinely mean the world!
> 
> 3) my tumblr is @chaotic-tender, feel free to hmu there! xx
> 
> 4) title is from "bullet" by lost name, aka the song that played after the iconic eyelash-exchange in 3x01 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! :)

David doesn’t know how the idea first enters his brain, but once it does, he can’t seem to shake it. It’s not something they’ve done before, not really, at least, and it honestly isn’t something he thought he would be into. The longer he thinks about it though, the more he realizes that he really, _really_ is.

Naturally, he brings it up when they’re huddled together on the couch in their shared apartment one evening, watching TV.

They’ve gotten good at this by now; three years of being together have made them more confident in uttering their wishes, less awkward and stammering. Still, when David is done explaining this particular idea, there’s a faint blush creeping up Matteo’s neck. Blinking in surprise, he asks, “You want to tie me up?”

David shrugs. “Yeah. I mean, it’s just an idea, no pressure. I just thought that it might be fun to try.”

Matteo tilts his head a little, shifting on the couch so he’s sitting up instead of slouching against David. “Why?” he asks. David notes that it doesn’t sound defensive, only genuinely curious.

“I just noticed that you seem to like it when I take a bit more control, you know, in bed,” David says. “Like when I pull your hair or hold you down. You’re into that, right?”

He rolls his eyes, but the effect is lessened by the way his cheeks heat up. “You know I am.”

“Me too,” David says, lips quirking into a small grin. “I think tying you up would make all of that even more intense. If that’s something you want, that is.”

Matteo is silent for a moment. David can practically see the wheels turning in his head, processing and mulling his words over. He knows better than to rush him and waits for Matteo to speak while the soft voices from the TV fill the quiet.

Finally, Matteo says, “Not some kind of _Shades of Grey_ shit though, right?”

David lets out an amused snort. “No.”

“And we’re not using those fucking handcuffs Carlos gave us.”

David shakes his head, laughing at the idea of using the ridiculous handcuffs the boys gifted Matteo on his last birthday, the pink fluffy kind that, according to Carlos, Kiki thinks are really hot. “Definitely not. I was thinking we could use actual rope? It looks really nice and probably feels better, too.” David can tell just by the sudden sparkle in Matteo’s eyes that he’s on the right track. Smiling at him, he asks, “Think you’d be into that?”

“Uh... yeah. Yeah, I think so,” Matteo mutters, staring intently at the loose thread in his pullover that he’s fiddling with.  

“Hey, don’t get awkward on me now,” David chuckles and pokes his hand to make him look at him. “This was my stupid idea.”

There’s a beat of silence. Finally, Matteo’s lips break into a small grin. “Didn’t say it was stupid.”

“So you’d be down?” David asks, the excitement evident in his voice.

Matteo pretends to think about it for a few seconds for dramatic effect, then he shrugs and, in a deliberately casual tone, says, “Sure.”

“Cool,” David grins.

“Cool,” Matteo repeats and curls up against his side again.

***

The subject comes up again about two weeks later when David receives the task for one of the final art pieces of the semester from his art professor. The theme of the piece is supposed to be _freedom_. It’s a pretty vague task that’s supposed to be open for interpretation, so David thinks about it for a while. Eventually, he has an idea.

While studying for his abitur, he read a quote by a German philosopher that said something about only being able to feel your chains once you start struggling against them. He likes this paradox, the idea of freedom as a relative concept, and wants to base the whole piece on it.

Matteo laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bed when David told him as much. “Ah, of course. You want to put me in bondage because of a Rosa Luxemburg quote and _definitely_ only for artistic purposes. Sounds legit.”

David knew Matteo would see right through his flimsy excuse and only laughed, “What are you implying, Mr. Florenzi?”

“That you’re a horny bastard who’s using his weird kinks and his extremely handsome boyfriend- me,” Matteo said, gesturing at himself as if that weren’t already clear, “to raise your grades.”

“ _My_ weird kinks, huh?” David laughed and reached under the bed to retrieve several coils of dark red rope. “So you don’t want me to use these on you?”

Matteo grew immediately quiet after that, reverently running his hand along the ropes as David laid them out on the bed.

David has tried to get Matteo to sit for him before, but never with much success. It usually takes about five minutes for Matteo to get bored, to start moving about and cracking stupid jokes – _Hey, David, draw me like one of your French girls_ -, and another five, if David is lucky, until he’s snatching the sketchbook out of his hands and taking its space in his lap instead. No matter how hard David tries to persuade him, there are few things that can keep Matteo from fidgeting and running his mouth; strong ropes and David’s undivided attention seem to do the trick, though.

He barely said anything while David tied him up, uttering nothing but affirmative hums and a soft “Yeah, ‘s good” when David asked if he was comfortable. Even now, about twenty minutes later, he hasn’t said another word.

The scratching of David’s pencil in his sketchbook and his steps as he circles him, along with occasional little noises from Matteo, are the only sounds filling the quiet. David takes his time sketching, filling page after page with different details and angles of the picture in front of him; Matteo’s hands bound behind his back, the chest harness he fashioned out of the red rope standing in stark contrast to his pale skin, his thighs secured to his calves, making it impossible for him to get up from where he’s kneeling in the centre of their bedroom.

Matteo watches him through hooded eyes the entire time, lazily tracking his motions from beneath his lashes.

“Tilt your head back a little,” David says. His voice is soft but commanding, and Matteo does as he says without a second of hesitation. A private smile steals itself onto David’s face as he studies him. Quietly, he mutters, “Beautiful.”

With the way he’s tilting his head, the bop of Matteo’s Adam’s apple as he swallows is clearly visible. His eyelids flutter shut and he twists a little, straining against the ropes ever so slightly, not to fight them, just to feel them holding him in place.

David brings his pencil to the paper again, barely looking at what he’s sketching in favour of keeping his eyes on Matteo. With the way the golden afternoon sun catches in his hair and washes over his face, he looks like an angel, soft and sweet and vulnerable. So _trusting_ , putting himself into David’s hands without any hesitation. David doesn’t really have the words to describe how looking at him like this makes him feel, but he does have a pencil that can translate the tender ache in his chest into soft lines and hazy shading, pouring everything he cannot explain onto the paper.

After a few moments of barely disturbed silence, Matteo shifts again and breathes a soft, needy sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan.

David can’t help himself; quietly setting his pencil and his sketchbook down on the bed, he gets up and walks over to Matteo. Up close, he can hear the hitch in Matteo’s breath as he trails a finger along his neck, from his jaw down to his collar bone, followed by a barely noticeable shiver.

He slides his hand up again, pushing Matteo’s hair out of his eyes as he asks, “You doing okay?”

Matteo lets out a soft hum in response and leans into the touch, craving the physical contact after not having any since David finished tying him up.

David smiles to himself and slowly sinks down so that he’s kneeling behind Matteo. His hands have a mind of their own, reaching out and running along Matteo’s bound arms and up to his shoulders before trailing down his chest, following the pattern of the chest harness. Pressing a gentle kiss beneath his ear, he mutters, “You’re being so good for me, so pretty like this.”

He doesn’t really know where the words are coming from, but he’s glad he said them anyway when Matteo’s head tips back against David’s shoulder in response. David can see his hands flexing, itching to reach out and touch but unable to do so, a strangled moan falling from his lips.

“Shh, it’s okay,” David whispers, planting another kiss to the back of his neck. “Just a bit longer, okay? Think you can do that for me?”

Matteo hesitates for only a heartbeat before he nods.

Letting go of him, David gets to his feet again, smiling when Matteo whines quietly at the loss. His sketchbook is still on the bed where he left it and he opens it to a new page.

“Straighten your back and look at me?” David requests, feeling a small rush at the way Matteo immediately complies.

He makes one more quick sketch capturing the whole picture, head to toe, but it’s almost impossible to focus while Matteo is growing more restless with every passing minute, squirming in place and making soft, needy noises in the back of his throat. David tries to hold out, but he’s only human; at some point he gives up and closes the sketchbook, tossing it onto the bedside table.

The look in Matteo’s eyes turns hopeful as he walks towards him and he tilts his head back so he can watch David when instead of untying him, he only runs a finger along his jaw.

David can’t quite suppress the amused tone in his voice as he shows him his pencil and asks, “Do you mind holding this for me?”

It takes Matteo a few beats until he catches on. When he does, he hesitantly parts his lips and closes them again around the pencil that David places between them.

“Thanks, love.” David grins at him and drops a soft kiss onto his forehead before he takes a step back and pulls his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants. “I’m going to take a few photos, okay? You know... for reference.”

Under different circumstances, this would be the point when Matteo would make a teasing comment and call him out on his terrible excuse; as it is, he only blinks up at him, looking overwhelmed and slightly spaced-out, and draws in a shaky breath through his nose.

David makes quick work of taking a few pictures from all angles, softly telling Matteo where to look and how to sit. Matteo does as he says every time, so obedient and sweet despite his obvious neediness.

When he’s done, he carefully takes the pencil and tosses it somewhere behind him, kneeling down in front of Matteo. He lets out a quiet whimper as soon as he can speak again. “David-” He sounds so far gone already, so desperate, and David hasn’t even touched him yet.

“It’s okay,” David says, lifting a hand to lightly run it through his boyfriend’s messy hair. “I’ll take care of you. You did so well.”

Matteo shivers lightly at the words and slumps forward to bury his face against David’s shoulder. David allows him to for a moment, then he starts to untie his legs.

It takes a few moments and David’s hand gripping onto the chest harness for Matteo to get to his feet and when he finally does, he is swaying so much that David keeps an arm around his waist to stop him from falling as he maneuvers him over to their bed.

Once there, he gently pushes Matteo down onto the mattress so he’s lying on his bound arms and straddles his hips. “Are you comfortable or does it hurt with your arms like that?” he asks.

“’s fine,” Matteo says, breathless. “Just- I really need you to touch me, David, please-“

He breaks off when David leans over him and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Shh, I know. I’ve got you.”

Matteo swallows hard, but relaxes into the mattress. His chest heaves with every shaky inhale as David leans down and presses little kisses to his stomach, slowly making his way down. When he reaches the waistband of his boxers, Matteo lifts his hips a little and David uses his teeth to pull them off, feeling Matteo shiver beneath him as the air hits his skin.

Once his boxers are discarded on the floor, David kneels down between Matteo’s legs. This time, he doesn’t draw it out, but goes straight for Matteo’s neglected dick.

Matteo’s reaction is immediate, a broken moan escaping as David wraps his lips around him. David knows that Matteo loves it when he blows him and the years of experience have taught him exactly what he has to do in order to wreck him.

Usually, Matteo likes to have a hand in David’s hair to have some control over it, but that’s impossible with the way they’re tied. He whines quietly, twisting against the ropes and bucking his hips up, but David immediately uses his hands to press him down into the mattress. All Matteo can do is squirm around underneath him and let David take him apart, which is a realization that makes him whimper softly.

Raising his eyes, David can see how affected Matteo really is, his head thrown back and his teeth sinking into his lower lip, cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink and his hair sticking to his forehead. David wishes he could draw this as well, but he doubts he could do it any justice if he tried.

“I’m- fuck, I’m close, I’m so close-“ Matteo gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

David hums quietly in response and Matteo’s entire body _jolts_ at the vibrations of it around his dick, his legs coming up to wrap around David, to have him even closer. He comes a moment later, back arching off the bed and a broken moan falling from his lips.

David stays where he is and swallows everything, lazily swirling his tongue while Matteo rides out his orgasm. He can feel him soften, but he doesn’t let up until Matteo is twitching with overstimulation and starts writhing beneath him.

Matteo is panting heavily by the time David lifts his head, flopping down on the mattress with his eyes still screwed shut.

“Hey,” David mutters, his voice slightly hoarse, and leans forward to rest his forehead against Matteo’s. “You okay?”

Matteo doesn’t reply, only tilts his face, blindly finding David’s lips. The kiss is soft and grounding and unrushed, Matteo contently sighing into his mouth, and David only breaks it after a minute or so has passed. Matteo blinks his eyes open to look at him, still a bit out of it and sleepy in the afterglow.

David chuckles quietly and brushes his knuckles over Matteo’s cheek in a feather-light caress. “Hey there.”

Matteo’s lips quirk into a tiny smile, his voice barely above a whisper as he replies, “Hey.”

“Let’s get you out of these ropes and then we can nap, okay?”

The only reply is an affirmative hum and another chaste kiss that only brushes the corner of his mouth.

It takes some gentle coaxing, but eventually David gets Matteo to sit up so he can slide behind him and undo the knots binding his arms. He peppers little kisses to Matteo’s shoulders while he works and massages his arms for a bit when he’s done to get the blood flowing. Then he moves around to kneel in front of him and untie the chest harness.

Matteo watches him with a dopey smile as he does, using his newfound freedom to run his hand through David’s hair. “Thanks.”

“Thank _you_ ,” David replies and turns his head to place a soft kiss to the inside of Matteo’s wrist.

When he’s gotten rid of all the rope, David first helps Matteo into a fresh pair of boxers and pulls one of his big, soft hoodies over his head before making him drink an entire glass of water.

Handing the empty glass back to him, Matteo asks, “Do you want me to do anything for you, too?”

David shakes his head with a smile. He’s already gotten off during the make-out session that preceded the actual act of tying Matteo up, so he’s not particularly bothered now. “No, I’m good.”

After turning on the little lamp on the bedside table, David finally slips under the covers next to him. Matteo immediately drapes himself over him, boneless, his head nestled into the crook of his neck.

Intertwining his fingers with Matteo’s, he asks, “So... how are we feeling about bondage?”

Matteo turns his head a little so he can look up at David, pink-cheeked and still grinning. “Good. Really good, I think.”

“Yeah?” David asks, unable to do anything but smile back at him.

“Mhm... The ropes made me feel really safe. I mean... I felt helpless, but not in a bad way ‘cause I knew you were there and you were going to take care of me, so... I felt like I could just let go. A bit like a trustfall, but one that also made me really horny, you know?” he grins.

David chuckles and cards a hand through Matteo’s dishevelled hair. “I see.”

Matteo just shrugs sheepishly before asking, “Hey, can I see what you drew?”

“Sure,” David says. He has to stretch a little to grab the sketchbook from the bedside table. “They’re just rough sketches though, I’ll make them into a real painting later-“

Matteo shushes him with an obnoxious “Shh” and makes grabby hands until David hands him the sketchbook. He sits up a little so he can flip through it, his face growing adorably serious as he studies the pages.

David watches him, one hand idly running through Matteo’s hair. “What do you think?”

Matteo’s voice is soft, almost reverent, one finger carefully tracing one of the sketches David made of his face. “They’re really beautiful. I’ll never understand how you’re so goddamn talented.”

The smile on David’s lips feels like it’s big enough to span across the entire universe. “ _You’re_ really beautiful. I’ll never understand how I ended up with the sweetest boyfriend in the world.”

 “Oh man, that’s so fucking sappy,” Matteo snorts and curls a hand around the back of David’s neck to pull him down into a kiss.

David kisses him back until his head feels dizzy and then some more. He’s warm and he’s happy and he’s got the prettiest, most ridiculous boy in the entire world in his arms, who, for whatever reason, has so much trust in him it makes him weak. Life truly couldn’t get any better than this right now.

“So...” Matteo begins when they separate, still slightly out of breath and wriggling his eyebrows at him in such an endearingly stupid way that David has no choice but to lift Matteo’s chin and steal another quick kiss. “You got plans for any other pretentious art projects including questionable sexual acts in the future?”

“No,” David laughs. “But I’m sure I can think of something.”


End file.
